Rod Redline : Revived (for best and worst)
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Rod "Torque" Redline, the american agent from Cars 2 gets revived...as a cute pink Smart Fortwo for a mission...
1. Chapter One: Smart Rod

Remember about Rod « torque » Redline ?

That american agent from cars 2 that got killed by Professor Z and his goons ?

Well…he's back….

In the C.H.R.O.M.E headquaters….

« NOOO ! Not the ray ! Not…w…where am i ? »

« Welcome to Chrome, Agent Redline, please turn around… »

Rod does so and saw a cute little smart in the mirror

« WHAT JUST HAPPENED ?...you've put my engine in a smart fortwo ? »

« there were no more models of you…so we took the opportunity to put you on a mission…you have to undercover the GirlyCars Saloon which is on 3 days…please activate voice changer»

VOICE CHANGER ACTIVATED….

(girl voice) « oh you gotta be kiddin' me… »

« as i said, your cover would be perfect… find this car »

« mission accepted… »

As Rod leaves, he admires one at all his smart body…

« my…i'm gorgeous…. »


	2. Chapter Two: Smarter Rod

Rod's POV

« i'm back…

Back from the dead (thx to chrome) but in a different body….

Oh man…this is weird…i'm a smart….

I was about to go in the hotel next to where is the GirlyCars Saloon when two lambos came in…

Lambo 1-hi there, babe, how ya doin' ?

Lambo 2-hey ! i saw this beauty first !

Lambo 1-(to his pal) be more fast next time and be gentle, okay ?

Lambo 2-don't listen to him toots…i'm the gentle one !

I remembered in my high school years when i was around alfa-romeos…i was a TOTAL JERK like them!

Suddenly, an electric honda came and…

Izzy-why don't ya pick on someone your own size ?

Lambo 1-not her again !

Lambo 2-come on man…anyway, the boss is calling ! »

Rod-Thanks…

Izzy Insight-you're welcome, i guess you're here for the GirlyCars Saloon ! have you ever been in there ?

Rod-no…i mean…yes….this was great !

Izzy-great !

Then, two other girls came and…

The girls-hi Izzy ! who is it ? your new friend ?

Izzy-yes…erm….no…we've just met…

Girl 1-well…your « friend » needs a little makeover….

Girl 2-come on !

Rod-me ?

Girl 2-yesss ! absolutely !

Rod's POV

« OMG…it's not easy to save the world...when you're gorgeous… »


	3. Chapter Three : Some Like it Rod

Rod/RoseMary's POV

« Having a Gremlin Disguise in the Oil Rig was okay,

Being me is okay too…

Being a smart/a chick can be not easy…

Everyone going « hi gorgeous, no one to hang out with? … »

Speaking of gorgeous…that Honda Insight is kinda cute…

This would be an opportunity to infiltrate the GirlyCars Saloon…»

Izzy's POV

« For the 1st time in my life, i made a smart fortwo my friend…

In 1 or 2 hours of shopping, i sence she was a good person…

Unlike any other pink classy cars that bullied me in high school, telling me that i'm ugly, weird and not fast…

Electric Cars are no welcome in…

This would be an opportunity to infiltrate the GirlyCars Saloon »

After hours of chatting, Rod/RoseMary goes to his/her room at the hotel…


	4. Chapter Four : Izzy Sweet Izzy

The next day, RoseMary/Rod wakes up

Only to find Izzy in front of Him/Her…

Izzy-hello agent Redline….

Rod-I beg your pardon?

Izzy-I said "Hello Agent Rod Redline!" I guess u're not ready for the ball…

BIBIDI BOBIDI BOOOOOOOOOOO

Izzy, with a magic wand transforms rod into a beautiful smart princess…

Izzy-hey hottie! What's da big idea?

Then, a prince carriage appears and….

Prince Carridge-my love…would you marry me and live happily ever after with me…in my castle…?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

RoseMary/Rod's POV

"Fortunately, that was a dream…and that was worse than what happened with the lemons 5 years ago…"

(somebody knocks at the door)

Rod/RoseMary-who is it ?

Izzy's POV

"I followed RoseMary in the hotel and…"

Izzy-I'm sorry…I'm not interrupting, anything am I ?

RoseMary-how did you get in there?

Izzy-I was dressed as a waitress…may I enter?

RoseMary-why not…

The hybrid Honda (not electric…sorry… …) entered…

Izzy-(shows a picture of Rod Redline before he "dies") you've never heard of him? he's the greatest spy ever!

RoseMary/Rod's POV

"I thought my cover was blown but…Izzy asked me if she can make sure she'll be at the saloon…(with a cover, like every spy) and act as a smart…

No problem but…is she that childishly naïve or else?"


	5. Chapter Five : SHOWDOWN AT THE SHOWROOM

Izzy's POV

"if RoseMary is not one of those smugglers from that saloon, I will spare her…

I'll put all those criminals under bars even if…"

Rod/RoseMary's POV

"3 days later, it's the saloon…

I entered in the GirlyCars saloon to find the criminal I must deliver to C.H.R.O.M.E…

I was infiltrating in the middle the others hotties and I waited for Izzy to come as a cab…

1…2…5… minutes later…no izzy….

I went out…

Found Izzy inconsious… "

Rod/RoseMary-Izzy? Hey babe…are you allrigh…

Rod couldn't finish his line… Izzy's "friends" appear…

Girl 1-so you're the accomplice…

Rod-what have you done to her ?

Girl 2-(points a gun at Rod) she's just asleep…we'll finish her when we'll finish you off….

Girl 1-bye bye babe….

Rod's POV

"then…those thugs got blasted as I heard a familiar voice…."

?-A _Volkswagen Karmann Ghia_ has no radiator….

Rod-That's because it's air-cooled….

Finn mc missile-good to see you agent Redline…I'll take care of Agent Insight while you take care of you know who…

Rod-10-4!

Finn mc missile-by the way…you make a cute little smart…

Rod-thx finn^^….

Rod went to a huge tent where the baddie is supposed to be but…

Chick Hicks-hi honey, where are you going ? Wheels up C.H.R.O.M.E Smart!

Rod's POV

"no comments…."

Chick Hicks-you guys have foiled my plans for the last time…say your prayers Smarty….

Rod-allright…KATCHICKA!

Rod shots Chick who shots Rod…

Both of them are killed…

Chick Hicks was smuggling drugs and had to hide the merchandise on his minion's bumpers….

3 days later…at the C.H.R.O.M.E headquarters…

"Take that you…w…where am I ?"

Rod was re-revived…he hears a similar voice….

"Welcome to C.H.R.O.M.E, agent Redline…"

He turned and saw one gorgeous Hybrid Honda…

Rod-Izzy! You were from C.H.R.O.M.E?

Izzy-Hybrid informant only… you made a cute little smart agent Redline…

Rod-thx Izzy…

The hybrid Honda kisses Rod on the headlights…

Izzy-you make a perfect T model babe….

Rod realizes his engine was put into another body for a new mission…..


End file.
